Manufactured buildings, such as manufactured or mobile homes and offices, are manufactured remote from an installation site and moved on wheels to the installation site. The manufactured building typically includes one or more long, longitudinal support I-beams underneath the building. A plurality of spaced-apart floor joists extend transverse to a longitudinal axis of the support beam. Adjacent floor joists define gaps. The gaps on opposing sides of the manufactured building are closed by perimeter rim joists that attach to the ends of the floor joists. A subfloor attaches to the floor joists. The side walls of the manufactured building define openings for door ways and windows or for other load-imposing features such as chimneys or fireplaces.
During typical installation of a manufactured building at a site, a plurality of piers placed between a ground surface and the support beam support the building on the site. The piers sit on or attach to footings such as metal plates or pans, plastic plates, or concrete pads placed or poured on-site during installation. The number, and positioning, of piers is specified by the manufacturer of the manufactured building or by an authority having jurisdiction for such specifications.
Different types of piers are known. One type of pier uses stacks of cement blocks that sit on footings and transfer load from the support beam. Other piers use metal tubular members that connect between a ground pan and the support beam. Additionally, some foundation systems for manufactured buildings also resist lateral and longitudinal wind and/or seismic forces on the building. These foundation systems typically use a ground pan and an elongated strut connected at a lower end to the ground pan and at the upper end to a support beam of the manufactured building. The elongated strut can be oriented parallel to a longitudinal axis of the support beam or extend laterally from underneath one support beam to connect to the adjacent support beam of the manufactured buildings, or both. Such foundations provide resistance to wind and/or seismic forces in the lateral and longitudinal directions.
Often the support beam is positioned inwardly of a lateral perimeter portion of the manufactured building. The plurality of floor joists extends outwardly as cantilevers laterally of the I-beam. This structure disposes a portion of the manufactured building lateral of the support beams. Piers are necessary for supporting perimeter portions of the manufactured buildings. Openings in the side walls for windows and doorways require a support pier proximate the opening. Generally, an opening of 48 inches or more in a side wall of a manufactured building requires pier supports. For example, door openings require two support piers on the opposing sides of the opening at the perimeter of the building. Chimneys and fireplaces or other load-bearing objects (such as water beds) may require additional pier support on the perimeter of the building. Roof loads (for example, snow loading) may require use of additional piers on the perimeter. Pier installation requires time and labor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved pier to support portions of a manufactured building lateral of the support beam and proximate an opening in a side wall of a manufactured building. It is to such that the present invention is directed.